Gone
by ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen
Summary: The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Alek/Chloe. Chalek. Lying there...she felt her feelings for Brian...disappearing as she stared into his eyes. They kept getting smaller and smaller until they weren't there. They didn't exist anymore. They were just… Gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so after tonight's episode of **_**The Nine Lives of Chloe King**_**, I finally got a few ideas on what to write. It might be a multi-chapter fic, but I'm not sure yet. It's Chalek (I don't really ship anything else on the show). I may or may not write a Paul/Amy story. I'm leaning toward 'may'.**

**Oh, and for the record, I really don't care if his name was spelled Alyec in the book. I've read some of it (I stopped after I 'accidently' skipped to the last few pages. If you've read the books, you know why) and I know it's spelled Alyec. But in the show it's spelled Alek and, since I'm basing this off of the show, I'm spelling it like that. So complaining I spelled it wrong is just going to be a waste of your time and mine. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be doing better things other than sitting in front of my computer. Like, maybe, I don't know… Putting Alek and Chloe together? Oh, yeah. That's definitely what I'd be doing. Brian would be long forgotten. Say it with me now… "Brian who?"**

Still damp from the rain that had been falling (and getting thrown in the water tied up in chains by a scar face freak didn't help), Chloe King watched Brian drive off, emotions warring with one another. Should she ignore him, cutting off all contact and sparing his life? Should she just remain friends with him, still sparing his life? Or should she be selfish, starting a relationship with a guy she _really _liked, knowing he'd die in the end.

God, being a teenager _sucked_.

She stared at his shrinking taillights before turning to head back inside. Instead, she ran into Alek. To say she was shocked to see him would be an understatement. After reassuring him she was fine, she asked in astonishment, "You stayed here the entire time?"

He stared at her, hazel eyes burning into her blue ones, "You told me to."

Chloe's heart melted. He had stayed in the cold rain, this whole time, just because she had asked him to? They looked at each other for a few seconds before Alek, giving her one last look, took off. She watched him run, looking from Brian's disappearing car to Alek's quickly retreating form.

She stood outside, looking back and forth between the two, before the cold air finally got to her, sending her inside, where a nice, warm- no _hot_, shower was waiting for her.

O.o.O

She sat curled up with her mom, mind in a daze. She thought of her choices: She could follow her heart or her destiny. The only problem was she didn't know if following her heart would be the same as following her destiny.

Truthfully, she had always liked Alek. How could you not? With deep hazel eyes, muscular body, a 'bad boy' rep, dirty blonde hair, good looks, and, to top it all off, a British accent, he was pretty much every girl's dream. And part of that group was Amy.

She had only pretended not to like him for her friend's sake. It would be nice to talk to her best friend about it, but she was afraid that that would come between them. But now that Amy had Paul (and that they found out it would be lethal for her to have any type of 'intimate relationship with Alek)… Chloe wondered if now would be the time to tell her.

She would understand… or would she?

With one glance at the clock, revealing the time to be midnight, Chloe went up to her room, making an excuse to her mother that she was tired. That was partially true; almost getting killed by a psycho who wanted your entire race dead did tire a person out. She sat on the edge of her bed, pushing her razor sharp claws out, only to retract them a second later.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump what felt like a mile off her bed. Claws out (literally), Chloe turned to see Jasmine standing by her bed, an amused expression on her face, one eyebrow raised.

Taking in a deep breath and trying to slow down her thudding heart, she glared out her. "Is this a family thing, or a Mai thing?" She asked sarcastically.

A small smirk graced Jasmine's pretty face. "Both." Sitting down next to her, Jasmine looked at Chloe, eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? I could feel your sadness and indecision from the roof."

_She looks like she really… cares_, Chloe thought. And she found herself spilling everything to the fellow Mai girl. From her fears of what will happen to her cluelessness on what to do with Brian and Alek. Jasmine listened intently, not interrupting, nodding at the appropriate points.

"And I don't know what to do." Chloe finished, mentally chastising herself for not breathing more during her tirade.

Jasmine was thoughtful for a minute. "I cannot, and will not, tell you what you should do. It's up to you. You _can_ have a relationship with Brian, but nothing intimate. You and I both know it will kill him. As for Alek, I'm not going to say anything. It really is up to you. No one is forcing you to make a decision soon. And if they are, they're not good for you. Chloe, it's your decision to make. And I just hope you make it wisely." She stood walking over to the window. She turned to Chloe again. "Oh, and I'm not meddling or anything, but when I was running to come after you, I saw, well… Brian didn't wait. He drove off but came back when he found your phone in his passenger seat." And with a wink, she jumped out and up of Chloe's bedroom window.

O.o.O

"_Goodbye… Chloe." A man with three claw-like scratches on his left cheek said, sneering her name with a smile on his face. She stared into his soulless eyes before he shoved her from the window of the Plaza. From the top story. _

_She didn't have time to scream. She cut through the air like a knife would cut through butter. The air was sucked from her lungs. The ground was approaching fast, people somehow not noticing her as she plunged to her death._

_She hit the concrete with a thud, he head smashing against it before the rest of her body. She felt as if every bone in her body had broken before she felt nothing, her eyes closed, not moving, blood seeping from her head._

_She was aware of someone shouting her name in the distance, worry lacing their yells. She wasn't aware of anything else. It was like she was floating. And then her eyes shot open._

"Chloe. Chloe! CHLOE!"

She shot up, almost knocking heads with Alek. He was kneeling on her bed, hands still on her shoulders from his attempts to wake her up.

"Wha – Alek?" Chloe tried to clear her muddled thoughts, filled with sleep and the nightmare she kept reliving.

"Are you alright?" He whispered softly, as to not wake her mother up. Not that she'd get in _too_ much trouble. Mrs. King had said no boys in her room when she wasn't home. Her mother was home. Just downstairs, across the house, in her big, almost soundproof master bedroom. Nevertheless, Chloe heart fluttered at his concern.

"Fine. It was nothing." She mumbled, staring hard at her blanket.

"It certainly didn't sound like nothing. I could hear you whimpering from a couple houses away."

She flushed a bright red, thankful it was dark. But that relief was short lived when she remembered he could see in the dark. She blushed an even deeper red.

Chuckling lightly, Alek put his finger under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. She could see him as well as he could see her. "No need to feel embarrassed, love. We all have nightmares." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side while lying down next to her. "Now why don't you tell me what yours was about?"

Still red and trying to convince herself she was hearing things (why would _Alek _call _her_ 'love'?), she attempted to tell him, ignoring his close proximity. It proved to be a very difficult task. Especially when all she wanted to do was bury her face in his chest and breathe in the smell of his cologne, rain, and something that could only be described as purely _Alek_.

She took a deep breath. "It was about when I was thrown off of the Plaza." She told him meekly, turning to look at him, causing him to adjust more comfortably. Now they were facing each other. As she stared into the eyes that were holding so much concern, concern for _her, _his words of encouragement and comfort dulled to a low, British hum.

The electricity between them flew as she just stared at him. He broke off slowly when he realized she had stopped listening.

Lying there, in the dead of night, she felt her feelings for Brian, the handsome and mysterious college guy with the kitty hat, disappearing as she stared into his eyes. They kept getting smaller and smaller until they weren't there. They didn't exist anymore. They were just… Gone.

Chloe leaned in at the same time he did. His eyes flickered from her right eye to her left eye and back again, looking for any signs that would tell him to stop. He found none.

They continued leaning in until, finally, their lips met.

**A/N: And… that's where I'm gonna stop. I still don't know if I'm gonna leave it as a one-shot or not. Should I continue this? Or should I right a Paul/Amy one? Or should I do both? Let me know.**

**And for my parting note: TEAM ALEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Umm… let me just start of by saying this from the bottom of my heart… **_**YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME**_**. I mean, seriously. 111 reviews on **_**one**_** chapter? I love you all. Words cannot express how **_**amazing **_**that is. Every review meant a lot. **

**Anyway, I am so sorry for the delay. I really couldn't get a big enough idea to build a chapter on. But then one hit me and I am now sitting at my computer typing away. And, you know, it's really nerve racking to publish the second chapter to a story that people liked so much. I really tried to make it as "good" as the last chapter was.**

**I tried to respond to every one of my reviews, but, if I didn't respond to yours, I am so sorry. I haven't been able to get to a computer for some time now, and when I did, the first thing I did was write this. And FanFiction wouldn't let me respond to some of them, considering some of you have you PM thing turned off and some were anonymous. So some of them I really **_**couldn't**_** respond to.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to put it in a review or just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: If Brian's still around, I don't own it.**

"Wait, so you mean, just, absolutely gone. As in, not there anymore, nonexistent. Just… gone?" Amy questioned for what seemed like the millionth time as she and Chloe walked down the hallway as they waited for the bell to ring.

"Amy, I'm surprised to even remember his _name_."

"OK, so, something happened last night to make you forget all about Kitty Hat." Stopping in the middle of the hallway, much to some peoples' annoyance, she grabbed Chloe's arm, yanking the girl back beside her. "What was it?"

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but when she glanced towards a group of lockers and noticed Alek standing there, obviously listening in on her conversation, she closed it. Hoping to change the subject, and realizing she had never gotten the chance to due to their fight, she asked, "So, how was your date with Paul?"

It worked. Amy started blabbing on about her music debut in front of a big crowd that wasn't just Chloe and Paul. "And then, when we were just sitting and talking, I mentioned how I noticed him crying. _Crying_. So then he tells me that he had stabbed himself with a fork so he wouldn't laugh!"

Chloe stared at her best friend incredulously, her eyebrows coming together. "He stabbed himself with a _fork?_"

Amy nodded enthusiastically, but the bell rang, signaling they had a few minutes to get to class, cutting off whatever she had to say.

The two parted ways, heading to their separate classes.

O.o.O

Just as they were before, Amy and Chloe were walking down the hallway, this time heading to their lockers before heading to lunch. And this time, Paul was with them.

Suddenly remembering what she had overheard last night, Chloe spoke up before the brief minute of silence was filled with Amy's chatter. "Hey, you guys wanna come over for dinner tonight around seven? My mom's having someone over and I really don't want to be stuck there without someone to talk to. I already asked her if a friend, or friends, could come over, and she said it was fine."

Paul was the one who answered her. "Who's she having over?"

"I'm… not sure." She looked pleadingly at her friends. "But I'm assuming it's some business dinner that will be really boring unless I have someone with me."

"We would," Amy piped up. "But we're eating at my place tonight. Sorry. And, hey. Maybe you could ask you-know-who."

Paul directed his next question to Amy. "Why would she invite Voldemort over for dinner?"

They stared at him for a minute before Chloe walked away in the direction of her locker, leaving Paul to deal with an annoyed Amy. That was a conversation that made her glad she could tune things out. She opened her locker and started exchanging books.

"So who, exactly, are you asking to dinner?" An accented voice asked behind her.

She jumped, narrowly missing banging her head on the top of the metal locker. She shot him a glare. "Do you ever get tired of doing that?"

"Doing what?"

She turned around, completely facing him. "Sneaking up on me. And, yes, I know. If I had been paying more attention, you wouldn't have been able to sneak up on me. If you were an assassin, I'd be dead. Anything else?"

"Of course. Who's coming to dinner?"

Looking into his eyes, she was reminded of last night. And the fact that he was really close didn't help anything. Resisting the urge to stretch up and touch his lips with hers, she commented, "You really are a close talker."

"And you're still the only person to have told me so. Now don't change the subject. Who do you have to invite to this so called 'boring business dinner'?"

She ignored the fact that he had listened to her conversation, something he told her _not_ to do. "Well, since Paul and Amy can't come, why don't you? It should be… fun."

Alek pretended to think. "Alright." He shot her a smirk before walking away, calling over his shoulder, "See you at seven."

He disappeared before she could say anything about his eavesdropping. She shook her head, closed her locker, and jogged at a normal pace to catch up to Amy and Paul, who seemed to forget that she was going with them.

O.o.O

It was six forty-seven when Alek showed up wearing a black button down, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and the first three buttons at the top unbuttoned, and black jeans. He had black sneakers on as well. _He must be watching me tonight,_ she thought.

And now they were sitting on her couch while her mom was bustling around the kitchen, waiting for whatever guest was coming over. Even badgering her for fifteen minutes wasn't enough for her mom to let the cat out of the bag, no pun intended.

Of course, right when she had finally gotten comfortable and was in a very interesting discussion about the Mai (at a low volume) with Alek, the doorbell rang. She stood quickly, Alek following behind her.

Meredith King opened the door with more enthusiasm then Chloe had _ever_ seen her open it since her father walked out of the door and never came back. On the other side of the door was a dark-haired man dressed in a business suit. _So it _is_ a business meeting_, she concluded. That thought was thrown out the window when her mother greeted the strange man with a hug.

Alek seemed to recognize the man though. Beside her, he took on a slight defensive stance, one that only went unnoticed by Chloe's mom. That caused Chloe to go into one of her own. She trusted Alek; if he sensed any danger, then she should probably be prepared as well.

The next person to walk over the threshold was someone Chloe _did_ recognize. "Brian? What are you doing here?"

By that time, Chloe's mom and the mystery man had left the room, leaving Chloe with a guy she used to like and a guy she _still _liked.

"What am I doing here? What is _he_ doing here?" Brian asked in return, nodding towards Alek. When Chloe opened her mouth to respond, Brian continued, never removing his intense stare from Alek. "Never mind. Can we talk? Alone?"

Glancing at Alek with a look that told him not to follow, but only to listen in, she followed Brian outside. She stopped when they got a few feet from her house, far enough the adults couldn't here, but close enough so Alek could. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" she almost snapped.

"So you wanted to be friends so you wouldn't feel bad about dating _him?_" He replied, almost as angry.

Her temper flared. And she had a feeling it wasn't just her temper. "OK, one, we are _not_ dating"- she paused when she felt a flash of hurt, causing her to wince slightly, but she continued nonetheless – "Two, that's not why. There are other reasons. And three, if you were really my friend, you wouldn't be bothering me about this." She turned to go back inside, but his reply stopped her.

"What are the other reasons then, huh?"

"I'd tell you, but I can't. Now it's your turn to answer some questions. Like, why are you here?"

"My dad wanted me to meet his new girlfriend and her daughter. But it looks like I already have."

"Your dad?" Well, that was a shock. Speaking of shocks, a jolt of them shot up her arm as Alek grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

Pulling her into the living room, he mumbled, "Stay as far away from them as you can without seeming rude. I'll explain later."

She nodded. She trusted him. She'd do what he asked.

O.o.O

Dinner was tense, not that her mother noticed. Chloe did her best to ignore Brian, but he kept trying to talk to her. When his dad had taken his attention, Alek stepped in, effectively saving her from having to listen to Brian brag about all of the dates he obviously didn't have since she said they should just be friends.

She was heading back to the table after her 'bathroom break'. Her mom and Alek were in the kitchen. When her mom stated she was going to the kitchen, Alek jumped at the chance to work on the impression she had about him. The whole 'finding him on her daughter's bed' thing didn't make her mom too thrilled to see him when he showed up on their doorstep.

It sounded like Brian and his dad were in a heated argument. Chloe continued heading to the table, though. If they were arguing, they'd more than likely stop if she walked in. But _she_ was the one that stopped, out of sight, when she caught wind of what they were talking about.

"But, Dad, I really don't see the threat."

His father's tone was condescending. "Oh, really? Why don't you go and tell that Xavier kid that there was no threat? Brian, you were given orders. Orders that must be followed. You seem to have forgotten them."

"I haven't."

"Then what are they?"

She heard Brian take a breath, hesitating, before, whispering, as if he didn't expect the two Mai to hear him, "To befriend Chloe King, the Uniter, and kill her as many times as necessary."

Hearing that, Chloe expected her heart to shatter, break, crack, _something_. She only felt angry. Angry at Brian for obvious reasons, angry at her mom for inviting them over, angry at the Order for trying to rid the world of the Mai, angry at the universe for making her a Mai, angry at herself for trusting Brian and not listening to Alek when he warned her. How could she have been so _stupid?_

She walked back into the dining room, cutting off whatever _else_ was going to come out of Brian's mouth. They looked at her at the same time, both probably hoping she hadn't heard anything. Having to lie to her mother about where she was at night after training was the hardest thing she had to do. This, lying to two people she was beginning to really _despise_, would be easy enough. She put a fake bright smile on her face and sat back down, cheerily asking, "So, what'd I miss?"

O.o.O

Chloe was walking from her first day back at Varese Vintage, praying she wouldn't run into Brian, when she heard it. It sounded like fighting and it was coming from an alleyway. She ran quickly, not caring who saw. Ever since the thing with Lana, she had been on edge. Not even ten seconds later she was standing in the opening, shocked beyond words to find Alek and Brian fighting.

Alek obviously had the upper hand, but Brian looked like he had had a lot of training. She wasn't sure if she wanted to intervene, since Alek was doing fine on his own and she didn't want to be the one to distract him.

She made her decision when Alek was hit in the leg with a throwing star, almost the exact same spot she was hit in, but his looked a little deeper. Chloe ran to Alek's side, taking a defensive crouch next to him. Brian paused whatever attack he was planning on performing next.

"C-Chloe! W-what are you doing here?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Protecting someone I care a lot about." She was happy she didn't slip and say 'love', like she had wanted to. "What are you doing here? Never mind. _That _was a stupid question."

"Chloe, get away from him. You don't know what he is. You don't know what he's capable of. You don't-"

For a usually laid back person, she was getting angry really frequently. '"Oh, cut the crap, Brian. You know that I already know." She turned her attention from him to Alek. She took note on how heavily he was leaning on his right leg. There was no way in hell he would be able to walk on his own. With that thought, she put his arm around her neck, putting her own around his waist.

Chloe let Alek lean on her heavily, despite the fact that he had about twenty, thirty pounds on her. Before they were out of hearing range, for Brian, she delivered one last parting shot. "And to think I actually lik_ed_ you." And then she kept walking…well, trudging, actually.

"Chloe, wait!" Brian called. But she didn't hear him.

Or, at least, she pretended she didn't.

**A/N: Well, that was longer than I expected it to be. Again, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the wait. I would've had it up Thursday night, but my piece of junk computer decided that the Internet was unsafe and wouldn't let me use it. But my dad updated something and it's working again. And the first thing I did was publish this. Tell me what you think. Suggestions and comments are all welcome. All suggestions, if used, get full credit. And speaking of suggestions and full credit, I have to give credit to ****Knockout93 ****for suggesting I make Alek and Brian fight and ****Egyptian Kiss**** for suggesting they don't have a relationship right off the bat.**

**Oh, and yes, I realize Chloe can't feel what other Mai are feeling, but that will be explained in later chapters. So be patient!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, um, I really should update more. Two weeks? That's pretty sad. I'm gonna try to write the next chapter so I can maybe get it up next week. No promises, though**

**I cannot _wait _for the next episode. It looks like a total Chalek one. Brian hopefully won't be in it and that Mimi girl is hopefully a one episode character, like Xavier (may he rest in peace). But I did think it was sweet that Alek left her to run after Chloe when he saw her running to who knows where. And Brian pretty much screwed things up with him and Chloe, so I don't think we're gonna see much of him, if at all, in the next episode. And the best part, Ben and Skylar _both _confirmed a Chalek kiss in the next episode!**

**How many of you thought Alek's nickname was perfect for him? C.B. I never would've guessed. But it makes sense. One of my favorite parts in the whole episode (second to Alek abandoning Mimi =D) was when Paul punched that one kid that Amy was pretty much dating after she almost got killed and when they showed Alek, Chloe, and Amy, they were all smiling. And then Paul calls him C.B. and Alek asks Chloe, "Really?" *long sigh* I hope it isn't too much longer until those two get together. It's so frustrating. It's like House of Anubis all over again. If you ever watched that show, you know **_**exactly**_** what couple I'm talking about. And if you don't, here's a hint: It took them the entire freaking season to get together.**

**Disclaimer: If The Nine Lives of Chloe King were mine, Mimi never would've been introduced. But she was, so I don't own it.**

Chloe walked as quickly as she could with a bleeding guy leaning heavily on her. She made it to the Mai headquarters faster than she thought was possible. She didn't think her mom would've reacted to well to her bringing Alek in. Her mom was still a little peeved at the whole 'He Was on Your Bed' incident. Meredith King wasn't thrilled when Alek showed up the night before, but she didn't say anything. Being an empath came in handy sometimes. It really helped her figure out when her mom was annoyed. And it had helped her avoid _quite _a few lectures.

The apartment was seemingly empty when she got there. She strained her ears, confirming that it was with her heightened sense of hearing. Trying not to lean on his left leg, Alek directed her, breathing heavily from his efforts of trying to walk. "Down the hall, second door to your right."

She got to the door and kept her arm wrapped around his waist. She threw open the dark wood door and helped him in, not bothering to close the door behind her. They were the only ones there, anyway.

The room wasn't very personalized. The walls were a medium grey, Egyptian paintings adorning them. The floor was a dark cherry wood and matched the bookshelf that was shoved in the corner, the shelves completely filled with books of all shapes and colors. A small glass topped desk was next that, a laptop, books, and various other office supplies resting on it. A sand colored rug with hieroglyphics, arranged in a circle, was in the middle of the floor. There weren't any windows and the bed, a king size with dark blue blankets, sat in another corner of the room. The most personal thing in there was a small picture frame that sat on the bookshelf's top shelf. Chloe couldn't tell what was in the metal frame, but, at the moment, it was one of the least of her worries.

She led him over to the bed and made him lay down on his right side, then made him carefully scoot back until his back was up against the wall, putting no pressure on the injured leg. He was still facing her, but his eyes were closed. His breathing was fine, but his heartbeat was slightly irregular.

She examined his leg. The bleeding had stopped and the wound was healing nicely, a lot faster than a human's would. She guessed he would be fine by tomorrow. At least, she hoped. From what she could tell, there wouldn't be any permanent damage.

"Alek?" Chloe whispered. He opened his eyes a little so they were like little slits. "First-aid kit?

"Bathroom. Right across the hall."

It took a few minutes of searching before she found a huge first-aid kit. But, being Mai and almost always having to fight assassins that want to kill you, you're bound to have more injuries than most people. She lugged the bag (yes, _bag_) back to where Alek was laying. She plopped in onto the floor, threw open the zipper and started to dig around. She wasn't sure what, exactly, she was looking for, but she had a feeling she'd know when she found it.

With her hands busy, her mind wandered. Of all people… Brian? She may only have – excuse me, _had _– friendly feelings for him, but the betrayal still burned. The entire time, she had thought he really liked her. Not that _that _mattered now, but she was still certain they could've been friends. Before all of this, of course. But the whole time he was just keeping tabs on her, probably plotting to bring her to the Order or even kill her himself. It wouldn't have surprised her if he was the one that helped Scarface find her all of those times.

In the end, Brian really did join his father's business.

As twisted as it was, she suddenly felt the urge to laugh. Not a chuckle, but a full-blown, throw your head back, clutch your sides, and roll on the ground laugh. At the irony, at her stupidity, at a lot of things. But, for the sake of things, she held it in. A thought suddenly occurred to her: If she hadn't known what she knows now, what would've happened to her? How many lives would she be down to? Would she have died permanently? Would it have been at Brian's hands? Or someone else?

The fog cleared from her mind. She looked down. How the-? Somehow, she had gotten what she needed, stood up, climbed on the bed, kneeled near Alek, and was now putting gauze over his cut.

Wait. When had he changed into shorts?

_Oh_. He hadn't. She cut the legs off of his jeans. Whoops.

Chloe made to get off the bed, but Alek grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "No. Don't."

She slowly laid back down next to him, wondering why he wanted her to stay. She stayed on her back while Alek was still up against the wall. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes were still closed and his breathing was evening out. The steady _thump, thump, thump _of his heartbeat, and the mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion of the day lulled her into a nap she didn't mean to take.

O.o.O

Waking up, she noticed something. Their positions had changed. Drastically. She knew she moved in her sleep, but not this much.

As opposed to when they fell asleep, Alek was now lying on his back. Chloe was no longer on hers, but on top of Alek in what an onlooker would consider a compromising position. She pushed up, resting on her arm, and tried to roll away. Alek's arms were wrapped around her, resting on her lower back, prevented her from doing so.

He was awake and wore his infamous smirk. "You know, King, if you wanted to be on top, you just could've asked."

She felt the blush creeping up in her cheeks but she fought it down. Instead, she wore a smirk of her own. "That's all?" She asked as seductively as she could, tilting her head to the right.

It had the desired effect. She registered the shock in his hazel eyes before it disappeared, only to be replaced by a mischievous glint. He leaned up, their lips a few inches apart. "That's all," He answered.

Chloe could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. She looked into his eyes for a minute before she started leaning down. He in turn, leaned up more. Their lips had just ghosted together when a voice called out.

"Alek?"

They were so wrapped up in their own little world, they didn't even hear the door open or any footsteps to alert them of a presence. Chloe didn't recognize the female's voice or the girl standing in the doorway, but Alek did.

He replied, confusion and slight annoyance coloring his voice. "Mimi?"

**A/N: I'm sorry! I had to bring her in eventually! I didn't want to, but she'll add a little bit of drama! She'll leave in the next chapter, maybe two! She won't mess up Chalek! I promise! Don't kill me! *hides in corner with a baseball bat***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't think I got _any _death threats for the last chapter. Mimi on the other hand… let's just not go there. But, I promise you guys, she should be gone by this chapter. But, I also think I might tick some people off in this chapter. **

**And how many of you were completely stoked about that kiss (the first one)? I was _still _high off of it an hour and a half later. I had one of the biggest fan girl moments in the history of fan girl moments. But next week's episode is going to piss me off. I just know it. She and Alek _obviously _won't be in a relationship (even though almost the entire TNLOCK fandom wants them together). The producers are gonna drag it out. You can just tell. **

**SECOND CHALEK KISS! It was _sooooooo _much better than the first 'cause I wasn't expecting it. _And _because Alek gave Chloe a chance to move and she didn't! I wasn't as giddy as I was after the first one, but I was still acting like a fan girl :)**

**I haven't cried since my cat passed away from kidney failure a week ago, so I was pretty shocked when I starting crying when Jasmine and Valentina died. But that scene was so sad! I mean, Valentina was still alive when Jasmine got stabbed in the stomach by her **_**boyfriend**_** but Valentina couldn't do anything because she was paralyzed and slowly dying. Anyway, I didn't cry when Brian died, but I still felt kinda bad. I don't exactly **_**hate **_**him, but I don't like him. I wanted him to leave. Not die. Because now we all know Chloe's gonna feel bad about kissing and killing him.**

**Biggest plot twist EVER: Zane turning out to be Alek's brother. W-O-W. But I don't think Alek will have any qualms about killing Zane. I've seen shows where a character killed their brother. They felt bad, but they did it. And, also, since Alek doesn't really know Zane, he shouldn't have too much of a problem killing him**

**I also just _loved _how Ben said 'status'. _Stay-tus_. *happily sighs* I could listen to him talk for centuries and I'd _still _love that accent.**

**Disclaimer: Season two may or may not come (It better). If I owned it, Brian would've left town a long time ago, Alek (or someone else) would've killed Zane before he could kill anyone, Chloe and Alek would be together, and season two would've already been confirmed.**

Even if Chloe wasn't able to feel her emotions, the brunette girl standing in the now open doorway with her arms crossed over her chest was just _radiating _anger and jealousy. Chloe tried to wriggle out of Alek's hold, but he just held her tighter. Scooting up to rest up against the headboard before letting Chloe roll to his side, Alek kept his arm wrapped around her as he made eye contact with Mimi, who looked ready to explode. And, as ridiculous as it sounds, Chloe was afraid she actually would.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, in a way that you had to be an idiot to think she actually cared if she was or not.

Chloe was going to respond with the obvious 'no' (she didn't know who this girl was to Alek), when Alek beat her to it. "Yes."

Mimi looked as surprised as Chloe felt, but Chloe was better at hiding it. Mimi opened her mouth to respond, but instead of her voice, a different voice rang out.

"Mimi?" Jasmine materialized in the doorway next to her. "Why are you in San Francisco? In our apartment? Better yet, why are you in Alek's room?"

"I was worried about him." She all but sneered. "I heard about his leg" – _And how, exactly, did she do that, _Chloe wondered - "so I came to check on him. But he looks like he's _already _got someone looking after him."

Jasmine looked over to Alek's bed, taking notice of the two who were so close together, it didn't look like you squeeze a sheet of paper between them. Chloe guessed that she and Alek must've looked really cute. Not to be self-absorbed or anything, but, if the two of them together in that moment was enough to make even mild-mannered and reserved Jasmine squeal, "Aww!", then it must've been something. The moment possibly could've been perfect, if a certain _somebody _(*cough* _Mimi *_cough*) wasn't there.

Alek seemed unfazed by it all. In fact, judging by the twinkle in his eye, he found it rather amusing. He would never tell her, but he thought a jealous Chloe was pretty hot.

Grinning ear to ear, Jasmine turned to Mimi. "Aren't they just adorable?"

Mimi's jaw clenched. "Oh, most definitely." _Way to make the sarcasm subtle_, Chloe thought, fighting off a smirk. From the look on Mimi's face (If the girl didn't at least _try _to calm down, steam was gonna start billowing out of her ears) and Alek's answering one, she didn't succeed. _Oh well._

Practically dragging Mimi out with her, Jasmine left, closing the door behind her. Chloe turned to Alek, her cheeks a bright shade of red. "Should we go out there?"

Alek groaned, letting his head fall back against the headboard. He let Chloe go, a clear sign that they should. She rolled off the bed and helped him off of it as well. His leg had healed almost completely. He only had a slight, almost unnoticeable, limp. Chloe didn't even have to help him walk. But, honestly, she wouldn't have minded. They walked out of the room, Chloe in front and Alek immediately behind. As they got ready to turn the corner into the living room, Alek threw an arm over her shoulders. Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't shrug it off. Alek will be Alek.

Valentina hadn't come back yet. Had she, she would've been playing the gracious host, despite the fact that she would more than likely not want any visitors. But it was only Jasmine and Mimi, the both of them looking uncomfortable and making awkward small talk. Both of their heads snapped in Chloe and Alek's direction, Jasmine looking relieved and the look on Mimi's face unreadable. Chloe wasn't sure what to do, so when Alek lead her over to an open chair, she followed.

He sat on the cushion while Chloe perched on the arm, much to his obvious displeasure. She was sure he would've pulled her into his lap, and when he moved to do so, she gave him a look out of the corner of her eye that screamed, _behave_. He stopped, taking her hand instead. Chloe turned her attention to Jasmine and Mimi, mainly Mimi. Said person didn't notice, as she was too busy glaring at Chloe and Alek's intertwined hands. The tension in the air was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. Chloe was tempted to try. She didn't, though. It would be one heck of a thing to try to explain. Alek cleared his throat, bringing attention to him.

"Alek?" Mimi started, falsely sweet. "Can I talk to you?" She gave Chloe a pointed look. "_Alone?_"

Chloe stood and decided to call Mimi out. "Alright, I can take a hint. Hey, Jasmine, I've never seen your room."

Jasmine looked momentarily confused. "What are you talk- _Oh! _Yeah, um, c'mon, I'll, uh, show it to you." The two girls stood and started walking to the hallway, Jasmine acting as a guide. "Right this way."

When they got into her room, they put music on as a semblance of privacy, even though they could hear every word spoken. Alek and Mimi hadn't started talking yet, so Chloe looked around the room, waiting until she would have to use her Mai senses.

Jasmine's room was far more personalized than Alek's. It was a lot more feminine than she had expected. The walls were a light purple and the carpet was a mesh of blue, white, and gold, creating a type of pattern that wasn't really a pattern. Her bookshelf was a crème color, as was every other wooden surface. The bed was a queen size canopy. A white, sheer fabric looped around it. The bedspread was darker purple.

Pictures, personal and random, dotted the walls. Jasmine's music player was a huge, complicated black behemoth of a machine. It sat in the middle shelf of the bookshelf, leaving almost no extra room. There was a purple bean bag chair thrown in a corner, a flower-like lamp hanging over it. The double closet doors acted as her mirrors. Jasmine, like Alek, had no windows, but a painting of a busy street.

All in all, a pretty nice room.

Chloe walked over and flopped on the bed, following with her eyes the slow moving blades of the ceiling fan. Jasmine dragged over the bean bag chair, sitting in it and randomly flicking through a magazine, not looking at the pages. The noise was enough for anyone who wasn't in the room to think they were reading it. Chloe was grateful that Jasmine wasn't going to try to talk her out of eavesdropping, though that was probably because she was just as curious as Chloe, if not more. They both closed their eyes, concentrating on tuning out the music. Jasmine turned to another page.

_"What? What do you want, Mimi?" _Alek sounded exasperated and annoyed.

_"Are you dating her?"_

_"Who, Chloe?_

Mimi snapped back as if it was the most obvious thing, which it kinda was._ "Who else?"_

_"I haven't officially asked her, but I'd like to think that."_

The upbeat pop song ended and changed to a slower, classical one just as Jasmine turned another page. "This would be a good color on you, Chloe." She murmured, keeping up appearances. Chloe made an indifferent sound at the back of her throat.

_"So you really like her then?"_

_"I think I've made that very clear."_

_"Oh. Well…"_

Chloe stopped listening. It didn't appear that they were going to be saying anything else important. She looked around the room, focusing on the alarm clock resting on a side table. She blanched at the time. It was _way _later than she had thought, but still wasn't _too _late. Unless you considered seven-fifteen at night _late_. She watched as three minutes slowly went by.

"Hey, Chloe, you wanna get popcorn?" Jasmine asked, breaking her out of her clock gazing.

Chloe smiled. "Sure." Jasmine loved the buttery snack food as much as she did.

They both stood and silently headed for the door, quietly opening it and shutting it behind them. They made no noise as they walked down the short hall, Chloe a few paces ahead of Jasmine. Glancing into the living room, Chloe froze, Jasmine coming to a slow stop behind her.

She tried not to jump to conclusions, and barely succeeded. It was a hug. An innocent hug, though it looked a little less-than-only-friendly. Chloe wasn't worried. She trusted Alek, so she continued on to the kitchen, Jasmine right almost right next to her.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, Mimi had a plan. She had had one for a while. Her 'friend' had been reporting to her for awhile now, feeding her very important information. She needed to come at a perfect time – now – to make sure Alek and their all important Uniter didn't end up together. She was a little late (she should've come a few days earlier), but she was still able to mess with their just started relationship.

And that was what she planned to do.

Mimi had hugged Alek spontaneously. She pulled a little information out of him, then steadily changed the subject. And then she hugged him, knowing he'd hug her back. They _had_ met and become friends the summer before. And her next step would require one Miss Chloe King to come out of Jasmine's room to see it. The only thing she feared was that Chloe would come out when Alek broke the hug. But she came out just in time.

Chloe would've gone over to the kitchen, made the popcorn, and gone back into Jasmine's room, if Mimi hadn't continued on with her plan. Mimi pulled back from the hug slightly and shot Alek a smile. And then did the unexpected. She lunged forward and kissed him.

Alek tensed up, basically shutting down. Chloe knew it was only a matter of time until he kissed Mimi back. With a mumbled excuse of "I should go before my mom gets home," she fast walked out of the apartment, not wanting to be around when he did. She moved faster, afraid to see Alek and Mimi lip-locked and Jasmine's slightly angry, sympathetic, pitying look that she guessed was on her face.

If she had stayed, she would've seen Alek shove Mimi back with more force than he should have. She would've seen him yell at her and tell her to leave. She would've seen Jasmine tell him she left and she would've seen him run out of the apartment after her, wiping his mouth as he did.

But she didn't. She ran down the hall, past the elevators, and down the stairs, not glancing back once.

**A/N: Ummm… sooo… I wonder how many death threats are gonna come because of this chapter… But they'll make up next chapter, I swear!**

**OH! I MADE A FACEBOOK PAGE! Not for me,_ me_, but for my FF account. Yeah… I got really bored… That tends to happen a lot… The page is just for me to put up story updates or new stories. Not the _actual _thing, but the link for it. Anyway, here's the link:  
><strong>**http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages/ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen/249443535073695  
>And you all know to replace the 'dot' with the actual thing. To make it easier, the link's on my profile.<strong>

**I'm really sorry to say, but with school starting again and all, updates are going to be even farther in between, if that's possible. Anyway, I have Algebra 2 Honors this year, and I know it's going to take **_**a lot **_**of studying. I might be able to get a chapter or two up next week, since it's only the first week, but no promises. I'm going to try, keyword being _try_, to put up Chapter 5 on Sunday as a parting gift of sorts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well... it's Sunday. And I updated. Like I promised. School starts tomorrow. Unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: Mimi's still out there, somewhere...**

How she always got into these types of situations, she'd never know. One minute, Chloe was running down the sidewalk as fast as she could, trying not to cry, and the next, she's surrounded by assassins. She could've taken them all out, but one of the guys started talking. And she wanted to hear what he had to say.

With two others standing around, prepared for attack, the obvious 'leader', so to speak, circled around her. Chloe turned only enough to keep him in her line of sight. She refused to have him at her back. She couldn't see his face; it was obscured by shadows. When he stopped in front of her, however, the light from the streetlamp a few feet away revealed a very familiar face.

"Brian." Chloe spit, none too happy to run into _him _again.

Her only answer was a sadistic grin. He glanced behind her, as if checking that she was alone. Brian trained his eyes, eyes that now looked like two dark caves, back on her. "It actually worked."

Chloe didn't like where this was heading. "What did?"

He tilted his head in mock sympathy. "Do you actually think she liked him? Or are you that insecure in your 'relationship', though I would hardly call it that. I mean, if he really cared, wouldn't he have come after you?" He paused, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he went on. "Oh well. Better for us" – he gestured to the other two – "I suppose. I must say, when Mimi first joined in, I was a bit skeptical, but, now that this little plan of hers worked, I realize my dad was right. Calling in those favors _was _a brilliant idea."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, trying to keep focused on the situation and not on her thoughts of doing something to Mimi and Brian involving a high pressure hose, cat litter, a modified cheese grater and a small brown Chihuahua named 'Larry'. "Favors?"

"Yeah. She owes the Order her life. And my dad decided to call in her debt. And she's doing a very good job on her assignment, which she accepted happily. She doesn't like you, Chloe. And, before you ask, no, it's not because of that blonde kid."

"True, true." Mimi chimed, dropping down from the roof of a nearby building.

_Oh, wonderful_. "How did you get here so fast?" _Great question, Chloe_, her inner voice chided her, _You have a million questions to ask, and you go with that one? Greeaat decision._

Mimi shot her a smirk. "I know a shortcut. One that Alek apparently _doesn't _know. That is, if he's coming." Mimi stood next to Brian, peeking at him from the corner of her eye before she opened her mouth and started speaking again. "You know, this whole thing was part of the plan."

"What _plan?_"

"To kill you, of course. Honestly, did you really think I was _friends _with him? Please. I was just pretending. Acting, if you will. I mean, what better way to get close to the leader of the San Fran pride then through an almost direct source? It was almost _too _easy.

"Originally, the plan was just to take out Valentina, and let that daughter of hers take over. With her running the pride, it would be easy to overtake. But then you came along. We weren't expecting the Uniter to come in this lifetime. We can't let you 'unite' humans and Mai. It's not meant to happen. So, our plans changed. Take you out first, no matter how many times we had to do it, and then go back to going after Valentina. We could have succeeded in that, if you kept 'dating' Brian. He eventually would've led you to his father and we would've gotten rid of you then.

"But, of course, you _had _to pick Alek, even though he wasn't exactly a choice. He would've been one at one point in time, but by then we hoped you would've been in too deep with Brian here that you wouldn't have noticed until one of you did something stupid. Then you would've chosen Brian and we would have led you to your death. But you didn't choose Brian. So we had to improvise. Meaning, that was where I came in. It's obvious you're not very… secure in anything you've done. You always have some seed of doubt. Playing that to our advantage, I kissed him, knowing you'd freak, which you shouldn't have done, since he never kissed me back, and run out. And run you did. Right into our little trap. You have… how many lives left? Eight? Hmm. Seems we all get to kill you twice. But I get the last, most painful, of them."

With that, Mimi made a gesture and the two behind Chloe moved forward. Chloe dodged the first hit, causing the man to hit his partner, knocking him down, but only for a few minutes. Chloe focused on the guy in front of her, bleeding knuckles and all, and decided that a few minutes was all she needed. The man swung again, missing her by less than an inch. As he tried to gain his momentum again, she swung back, throwing her own fist forward, connecting with the man's nose. A satisfying crunch of a breaking bone came upon impact.

He pulled out a knife, slashing at her arm, only cutting her jacket.

She stared at it, mouth open in shock. "I _liked _that jacket!"

She quickly kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the eye, effectively knocking him out. When she turned to face Mimi and Brian, they were gone. Chloe ran out of the alley, not wanting to be around when the other one woke up.

Pausing, she looked around, making sure no one saw the exchange. Walking now, she felt as though the energy was just not there. The adrenaline had died down, only leaving lethargy in its wake. Hearing running footsteps, she whirled around to punch whoever was there, having a gut feeling they were a threat. The person, who definitely was _not _a threat, easily caught her balled up fist in his hand.

"Alek!" She cried, flinging herself at him and giving him a bone-crushing hug. He was obviously surprised by the action, but hugged her back, anyway.

He was the first to pull back, moving his arms to let his hands rest on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes. She never spoke, knowing he wanted to say something.

He sighed. "Chloe… I'm searching for the perfect words. But, I'm not really good with words. And this isn't a movie – they won't come to me at the right moment. Look… what happened with Mimi was nothing-"

"I know."

"- And I never kissed her back-"

"I know."

"I don't like her like that. She's a friend, but now I don't know if she's even that. Or was that in the first place-"

"I know."

"I came after you because you needed to know that… that I think I love you."

"I kn- Wait, what?"

He moved his hands from her shoulders to cup her face, his eyes never straying from hers. "I think I love you."

She smashed her lips onto his, noting with a strange sense of glee that they just tasted on him, no trace of Mimi's lip gloss on them. They stayed like that, lips moving in sync, until their lungs screamed for oxygen. They parted, breathing heavily.

She gave him a smile through half-lidded eyes. "I think I love you, too"

He smiled back. "I know."

**A/N: Since it will be quite some time before I update again, I figured I'd be nice and end this chapter with some fluff, so... you're welcome ;)**

**Facebook link on profile**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *comes out sheepishly* H-hi faithful readers (if there are any) that love me. How have y'all been? It's been a while, huh? *dodges thrown heavy, decapitating object* Sorry! Sore spot?**

**There is just so much to say! School is well... blech. But that's because it's school. I would've updated _way _sooner if I hadn't had so much work to do. Or gotten really sick a couple weeks back. Oh, and to top all of _that _off, my stupid effin' computer decided it wasn't going to turn on. I am currently using my dad's laptop (No complaints about that)**

**OH MY GOSH-NESS! TNLOCK GOT CANCELLED! Apparently, 'not enough people watched it'. So, for some unknown reason, ABC Family decided to forget about the people who _did _watch it every week it came on and cancel it. If they weren't planning on a season 2, they shouldn't have done all of that shiz in the finale! *huffs angrily***

**On a different note, I MISSED EVERYONE SO MUCH, EVEN IF I'VE NEVER EVER TALKED TO YOU! *hugs computer so hard the screen cracks***

**Uh, oh. DAD!**

**... None of that really happened. Computer monitor was never hugged, screen was never cracked, Dad was never called.**

**God, I'm weird at 2:50 in the morning :/**

**On a more sane note, I am going to do something I don't usually do; I shall dedicate this chapter to someone. And that someone is... drumroll please... my bestest friend _RainOnMyParadeBitch_. Don't let the PenName fool you. She's an awesomely amazing person ;) But she's also an awesomely amazing person that I feel like I haven't talked to in forever D:**

**Disclaimer: THE FUDGIN' SHOW WAS CANCELLED! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE FREAKING WAY I CAN OWN IT!**

Chloe sighed. She loved the guy - really, she did - but if she had to hear him complain about his almost-completely-healed-except-for-a-barely-there-scab leg again, she was going to kill him. Especially if she had to hear him all throughout their classes.

Yes, _their _classes. A few days back, Mr. Overly Protective decided to switch into almost all of her classes. Almost all, because she didn't take gym anymore. And, knowing Alek, he _couldn't _survive a day without being able to show off.

The night before had been Alek's "Uniter Watch," but Valentina insisted he rest. He protested, and she relented when he told her he'd go anyway. Chloe knew he would, too. So, when he showed up, Chloe, completely agreeing with Valentina about Alek needing rest, dragging him inside to sleep in her room with his feet near her head and vice versa. The expected perverted jokes stopped when she kicked him non-too-lightly in the arm.

The couple walked slowly into their school. The drama and rumors would more than likely be _brutal_, but they'd get through it. Alek opened the door for her and, just when she was halfway over the threshold and about to turn around to wait for him, he grabbed her hand, pulling her next to him as he walked in behind her.

Conversations died and stopped mid-word as more and more people took notice in their joined hands. Just as suddenly, the whispers started, creating an odd buzz that was very irritating to the ears. Being Mai, Chloe and Alek heard every word.

_"When did _that _happen?"_

_"Are they together now?"_

_"I knew something was going on!"_

_"Wonder how much she's paying him?"_

_"What a sl-"_

By then, Chloe was glad to know how to tune things out. Without really meaning to, she focused on Alek's heartbeat. The steady _thump-thump _was oddly soothing. Her posture relaxed, and she leaned more into Alek's side.

Alek's warm breath tickled her ear. "You know they're all just jealous."

"Of...?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't have to see his face to know that that signature smirk was on his face. "The fact that you're with me."

Chloe's own, answering smirk made it's appearance. "Including the guys? Wow, Alek. Didn't know you swung that way."

And with that, she dropped his hand and went to her locker, leaving him staring after her, mouth agape.

O.o.O

Before lunch, Chloe was standing at her locker (again), switching books, notebooks, binders, and whatever other junk she needed to cart to class. She was waiting for Alek to show up. He was later than he usually was...

_"Boo."_

She jumped, high, smacking the crown of her head inside her locker. Rubbing the sore spot, she turned slowly to glare at him. "What the _hell _was that for?"

Alek was laughing, clutching his sides. When he finally calmed down enough to answer her, an occasional chuckle or two escaping, he replied, "Payback."

Chloe looked at him for a moment. "Jacka-"

Her glared turned to the obnoxious red bell that interrupted her fully justified insult. She slammed her locker shut, stomping off towards the cafeteria with Alek following behind, laughing.

Before she could get into the lunchroom, he stopped her, grabbing her by the crook of the arm and turning her to face him. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

He kissed her full on the lips when she gave him a disbelieving look. A half a minute later, they separated. Chloe pressed her lips together, tilted her head to the side, and furrowed her brow, making it look like she was thinking. A milllisecond later, she breathed out a smile. "Forgiven." She stated before flouncing off into the cafeteria.

O.o.O

Chloe headed straight towards her usual table in the corner. Paul was already there, flipping through a comic book and distractedly munching on an apple. Amy was no one where to be seen, so Chloe guessed she was either fixing something of her outfit in the bathroom or was in the office because of her outfit not being "school appropriate."

Pulling out one of the hard, uncomfortable chairs, she tossed her bag on the table with the paper bag she threw together that morning. She half-expected Alek to sit with the neanderthals he called friends.

But he didn't.

The biggest shock wasn't when Alek pulled out the seat next to her and sat down, but when Jasmine popped out of no where a minute later and sat down a chair away from Paul, who still hadn't looked up from whatever superhero he was so fixated on.

Conversation flowed a million times easier than anyone would have anticipated for the group. Not a moment was spent in uncomfortable silence. Amy never showed, so Chloe was safe in the second half of her assumption.

The thing Alek and Chloe had anticipated happening happened towards the end. One of the most obnoxious of Alek's 'friends' walked up, causing all four to turn and look at him. Chloe couldn't remember his name; she never bothered to learn it.

In a voice that kept breaking (apparently puberty could strike this late), he, turning to look directly at Alek, rudely started. "Dude, you _have _to tell me."

Alek's voice sounded like it had sopped up all of their confusion. "Tell you what, precisely?"

"What bet you lost, man. I mean, you're dating _King _now? Did you finally date all of the better girls? How low can you go, bro?"

Alek turned his torso, hitting the moron with a menacing glare. "Did it ever occur to you," His voice was low, cold. Chloe hoped his eyes didn't flash to a cat's. "That I actually like her? Because if it hadn't, then you're a whole lot dumber than I had orginally thought."

The brain damaged jock just blinked, before grinning like he was in on a joke. "It did. But, c'mon man. I mean, look at-"

The air seemed to drop twenty degrees. "If you had an ounce of self-preservation, you would _not _even _think _about finishing that sentence."

For the first time in what Chloe bet was a long time, the imbecile shut his trap, held up his hands in surrender, and cautiously walking backwards. He moved fast, but not before the three Mai caught the fear in his eyes. Chloe almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

_"_Anyone else have a problem?" Alek barked.

Simutaneously, everyone shut their heads 'no'.

"Good." Alek turned back in his chair.

If one thing was certain, it was that Chloe was sure as hell happy Alek was on her side.

O.o.O

As they made their way past Varese Vintage (Chloe was given the day off), Alek jerked to a stop, staring at the outside tables of the little restaurant. Chloe followed his gaze, seeing the one thing she hoped not to see again. For a long, long, long, _long _time.

Brian was working on his laptop, oblivious to the fact that the two Mai he had tried to kill on numerous occasions in the last few days were staniding stockstill a mere ten feet from him. The pair tried to rush unnoticably past him, but no such luck.

Brian looked up at the last possible second. When he saw her, his eyes brightened and a huge smile broke out on his face. "Chloe!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Brian." She responed curtly, tightening her grip on Alek's hand. Brian saw the movement, but made no comment.

He looked at her annoyed and angry face, acting confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Chloe huffed. "It would be easier to tell you what _isn't _wrong." She gave him a pointed look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh. I do not have time for this. C'mon Alek."

About to turn the corner, they heard Brian say into his phone, "Didn't work, Dad."

O.o.O

Something was wrong. Either it was human or Mai instinct, Chloe knew something just wasn't right. Closing the door behind herself, she and Alek were ambushed.

The fight with the four Order members lasted only a short while before they fled. Chloe, claws still out watched them dart out like there was a flesh-eating monster on the loose in utter confusion. She would've voiced that confusion if she didn't hear a gasp coming from the direction of the stairway.

She spun around to see, standing there with Whitney Rezza and a shocked and horrified and scared look on her face, was Meredith King.

**A/N: Ahhh, more of the dreaded cliffy's. So sorry, but I had to end it somewhere halfway interesting. **

**OK, so, I'm gonna have to kill some people off here. But I don't know who! So I will let my amazing readers decided for me. Yes! That is what I shall do!**

**...Wow.**

**Any way, pick all of the names of the people you think should be killed off. If you think it will improve the story, choose them. Here are the choices:**

**Brian  
>Mimi<br>Jasmine  
>Valentina<br>Zane**

**If someone (other than Alek) that you think would be make the story better and they aren't listed, don't be afraid to tell me who it is! I won't bite!**

**Promise!**

**I'll update when I can, my lovelies...**

**Alright, I'm going to bed.**

**Facebook:  
><strong>****http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages/ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen/249443535073695  
>And you all know to replace the 'dot' with the actual thing. To make it easier, the link's on my profile.<strong>**


End file.
